hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanterms
Pixiv Tag List About the page, a FreeWebs error appears. It says "We are sorry, this site is unavailable because it has used up its monthly bandwidth. Please try back another time. If you are the site owner, you can signup for additional bandwidth by logging into your Webs.com account. " Sonia789 07:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) A Pixiv Term List (Link) *http://kaedemirumo.webs.com/incompletepixivtaglist.htm Just to keep this list from getting out of hand with any more. I'll admit that I went a little overboard with some pairing and character terms in relation to what's spawned from Pixiv, and I've been meaning to fix things up or do a possible article-split sometime. "Angel shock" seems to be spawned from the "Can't Escape From Italy" strips, judging by all the artwork done on that tag. The OC tag is pretty neat to explore. Ceras SanMarina 19:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :You are a GOD. This will help me (and save me so much time) look for fanart and not go through the entire Axis Powers Hetalia category. I've also discovered some very odd pairings it seems. Icelilly 23:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I saw that link on the LJ community and thought it'd be handy for anyone here, plus Pixiv's terms are kind of funny, along with all the pairings and art people come up with (Germany/Belarus="Masculine knife"). Pixiv seems to be more intriguing than Deviantart sometimes, when it comes to browsing and the layout. Ceras SanMarina 08:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) The Pixiv tag list is utterly bizarre. It's so bizarre that I hesitate trying to use any of it on a Wiki that caters to the English-speaking fandom (I know you're a 2ch and Pixiv type of person, Ceras, but, honestly, most English-speaking fans aren't). There's just no consistency. "Nordic Brother Pair" - Norway/Denmark. "Nordic Brother Couple" - Norway/Denmark. "Nordic Brothers" - Norway...Iceland? The whole "flower pair"/"flower couple" thing was bad enough. You want an odd pairing, Lil? I think I just ran across the combination of pairing and pairing name that broke my brain enough to make me reach for my psychoactives: "Frozen Kimchi" (Iceland/Korea). Two pics on Pixiv, both by the same artist. That means that a) someone actually ships Iceland/Korea, b) someone ships them enough to draw fanart of it, and c) someone decided to call it "Frozen Kimchi". Apparently, the fundamental level of disconnect between Older White Occidental Male and Younger Oriental Female is so thorough that I can't relate to the latter party as human. The Spie 03:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't think the Pixiv terms would be so numerous. I've cut it down anyway, and will likely take off a few more of the terms. Those pairs you mentioned probably wouldn't work for a listing here since the Nordics (despite the fan-love for them) sadly aren't that "big" in the series. Iceland/Korea is definitely one of the unusual Japanese fandom crackpairs, they seem to like pairing him with Seychelles too. I think there's also a Hong Kong/Iceland pairing tag called "High School Boys (off the top of my head, haven't checked the list today). Some pairings have historical basis, some have other basis, and some...just seem to be pure crack. Ceras SanMarina 21:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I've unleashed a monster, haven't I? Though I don't mind some ofthe additions, it's like this thing will become the Pixiv taglist itself and if we're to have one of those, it should be a separate thing (but it'd be redundant since there's a site). I wonder where the name "Sophie Jones" is coming from too, since I've just seen "Emily" for America in the Japanese fanworks, although honestly, a name other than Emily would be fine by me but that's the way it is. Ceras SanMarina 22:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Note on adding terms Yeah, okay. I tried to clean this thing up, and I hope it stays relatively clean. Guys, if you want to know all the Pixiv tags, I've added that link on the page itself. Let's try to keep this a lot more orderly. If it can be cleaned up further, that's great too. Ceras SanMarina 14:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Great job on the clean up Ceras! It looks so much better then before! Icelilly 15:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC)